remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Copperstone Mine
Copperstone Mine is an area of Ridgeback Highlands. Copperstone Mine is the second area in Ridgeback Highlands, and is first opened up in the Mission "Restore Power to the Mine" (MD0304). According to the Sprocket "Ridgeback Highlands: Copperstone Mine", "The Copperstone Mines were a huge source of Etherite, Gold, and many other ores. The mines were carved out by the Crags of Deadrock Canyon centuries ago, and contain many undocumented tunnel systems." The Copperstone Mine is no longer in use, and is now inhabited by Mimics. =Lift Puzzles= The Copperstone Mine contains a series of lift puzzles similar to Ferric Lifts. However, these lifts contain switches that must be stepped on to open doors, and the stones that blocked passageways in Hatchwood Wilds have now been changed to what appears to be metal weights. First room This room has a bulbwall blocking your passage in the lower left corner. Solution: *When you enter the room, jump down from the ledge and go up with the only available lift. *Head left and jump on the button. *Then go back with the same lift you came up with. *Now you should go left and take the second lift you find and take it down. *Go right and take the lift all the way up. *Head left until the end and go down twice with lifts. You should now be in the room with the switch. *Hit the switch and go back up. *Go right from here and jump down all the way to the bottom of the room. Take the first lift you find there. *Then take the lift on the right all the way up. *From here go all the way left and take the lift at the very end. *Now kill the Bulbwall and save your progress. Second room This room has 5 levels, and you enter it from the bottom of the screen. Haze blocks your way in the upper right corner. Solution: *Go left and take the lift all the way up. *Go left and jump on the button. *Take the lift down to the 2nd level. *Go left and kill the Fungus Core. *Go all the way up and jump on the button again. *Go down to level 3 , head left and take the lift down. *Now go right and jump twice on the button. The lift in the middle comes down now. (If you jump too often and it goes up again, then keep jumping on the button till it comes down.) *Take the lift all the way to the top and jump on the button. *Go down one level and hit the switch. *Go down one more level, head right and kill the Fungus Core. *Then go back up one and hit the switch again. *Go up one more and jump on the button. *Now go down three times and then go right and take the lift there down. *Go left and jump once on the button to bring the main lift down. *Go up three levels and kill the Fungus Core on the right. *Go back down all the way and jump on the button once. *Then go right and take the lift there up. *Go left and the main lift should be there. *Take it up all the way and jump the button. *Go down one level and hit the switch. *Go back up and head right. *Hit the power switch and the haze disappears. *Take the lift down all the way and get out of here. Third room This room has 5 lifts waiting on the bottom and you enter it from the bottom right corner. It has a Plugbulb in the upper right corner blocking your way. Solution: *Take the second lift from the right. Walk to the right and drop to the bottom. *Now take the second lift from the right (it's the third lift from the left). Walk to the right and drop to the bottom. *Take the first lift from the right now. Drop to the bottom and walk to the left. *Take the second lift from the far left. Now walk to the left and drop down to the bottom. *Take the last remaining lift and drop down to the bottom again. *Walk all the way right and climb/jump/fly/grapple up to the third level. *From here it's easy. Follow the way left, take some more lifts and don't forget to kill the Plugbulb and save your progress. Fourth room You enter this room from the top. There are one Hackworm and two Blowgrubs. A Plugbulb is blocking your way. Solution: *Go down one level and jump on the button. *Go left, kill the Blowgrub and jump on the button there. *Take the lift down and take the lift on the right up *Jump on the button. *Now go right and jump on the button there. *Go up and kill the Plugbulb. Category:Ridgeback Highlands Sub-Areas